Merry Thanksgiving
by BbbStrwbrry
Summary: Ash and the gang decide to spend Thanksgiving at Ash's house, what suprises await them. Songfic thingy. Advanceshipping or AaMayL


**Me: This is just a one-shot/songfic type thingy I have had planned out for awhile now.**

**Michael: Oh, oh, tell us the song.**

**Me: It is a surprise.**

**Michael: Let me guess is it um, darn it.**

**Me: Haha, by the way this story is kinda focused on May, but it might change have way through the story. I don't know.**

**Michael: Yeah, you do.**

**Me: SHUT UP!!! God, how many times to I say that a day. Also might I add you need to know that this takes place before Thanksgiving, but there is no Thanksgiving event taking place in this story. If you guys don't get it oh well. Sorry can't help you if you don't get it.**

* * *

"Ugh, how much farther." May groaned. The group consisting of Ash, May, Max and Brock were walking down the dirt path towards Kanto's famous landmark Pallet Town. 

"It is just over that hill." Ash said. The group in response started running, May trying to catch up in the process. The hill overlooked the small town Ash called home. The small town looked cute and houses lined the streets. Off in the distance you could see a windmill that belonged to the famous Professor Oak.

"Let's get going the sooner we get there the sooner we can eat." Ash blurted out of the blue interrupting everyone's thoughts. He then broke out into a sprint and made a beeline to his mom's house not to far away.

"Hey Ash wait up." Brock and Max yelled in unison. The two boys ran down the hill after Ash who was long gone by now. May on the other hand was still up on the hill shouting, "Hey guys, I am to tried to run." However, she slowly walked down the path and finally ended up in front of the Ketchum Residence.

May skidded to a halt and opened the door to see a bright young woman on the couch drinking some coffee. In the dining hall she could see Ash and Max gobbling down some food and Brock carefully eating his portion.

"Hello," the young woman said cheerfully. "I am Delia Ketchum, Ash's mom, you must be May. Ash has told me so much about you."

Ash could hear the last bit of his mom's sentence and blushed a bit; May took a note of that.

"Well, I have a feeling I will have a Happy Thanksgiving here." May said and sat down on the couch with Delia.

"Do you want some tea dear?" she asked intently. May nodded her head and Delia went into the kitchen to get a cup. She came back seconds later, cup in hand.

"So, Mrs. Ketchum," May started. "Oh, please call me Delia." She interrupted. "Okay, um, Delia, do you need any help getting the meal all set for tomorrow?" the younger girl asked.

"Nope, everything seems planned out; all I need is for the other guests to arrive tomorrow morning." Delia answered.

"Oh, and may I ask who is coming?" May giggled.

"Well not that many people, Professor Oak, Tracey, his assistant, and Misty, Ash's other friend." Delia said.

"Oh," she looked around the room, when she heard her stomach growl. "Delia, I think I am going to sit down with everybody else and have some food if you don't mind."

"It is no trouble at all, go and help yourself." The older woman replied.

May got up from the couch and plopped herself down in a chair. She looked at the table; it was filled to the brim with deli meats, cheeses, bread and salad. May walked around the table taking her fair share and started eating. In a matter of minutes she was finished and decided to join in on the conversation her traveling companions were having.

"So, to get to Hoenn by the end of Sunday I think we should leave around 12." Brock suggested.

The group nodded and they went on to more important matters, room arrangements.

"I call my room." Ash yelled. May, Max and Brock burst out in full laughter. "Guys, I wasn't trying to be funny."

"Yeah sure you weren't." Max replied.

"Okay going back on topic, I was thinking that I could take the couch, May could take the guest bedroom and Max can just sleep in his sleeping bag." Brock confirmed.

"Hey, why do I have to sleep on the floor?" Max questioned.

"Because he/I said so." Brock, May and Ash said in unison. Brock didn't really notice it, but the younger teens did and blushed.

"Ooh, May is blushing." Max yelled.

"Max SHUT UP." May screamed and started chasing her brother around the room. The siblings were running around the house. All of a sudden Max ducked behind Ash and Brock, May on the other hand didn't have time to stop and crashed into Ash, sending the teens flying onto the floor. They both ended up landing in an awkward position, May on top of Ash. Both blushed and got up off the floor.

"What?" May asked when she realized Brock and Max were staring at her, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. At least, nothing important." Max answered, and walked away.

* * *

Hours later, the group could see the sun set and Delia's wonderful cooking fill the room. The smell of potatoes, chicken, salad with a variety of dressings and vegetables, including broccoli, carrots, cauliflower and celery. 

"Wow, Delia this looks outstanding." Brock said sitting down at the table.

"Why thank you dear." Delia replied and sat down at the table as well.

As soon as the group said grace Ash and May dug into there food like there was no tomorrow. Before anyone else could start eating they were already on seconds. Even Pikachu couldn't keep up with the pace the two teens were going at.

"Pika, Pikachu, chu, cha." (Ah, my stomach how do you guys do it.) the electric type groaned and sank to the floor clutching it's aching stomach.

When Delia finished she decided to turn on the radio, everyone else in the meantime went out into the living room. In the background you could hear the various artists singing there hit songs.

"Oh my goodness, I love this song!" May exclaimed. Everyone calmed down to hear the song the young teen was squealing about. In no time at all the beginning verse to _One in a Million _by Hannah Montana was playing.

_How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true_

"May, you have great taste in music." Delia said.

"You really think so." May questioned.

"No doubt about it." She answered and walked upstairs to her room, were a comfortable bed awaited her.

Before you could say another word Ash and May yawned in unison. "I think I am going to go to bed." They said together and got up. The teens were coming out of the doorway to see a piece of mistletoe hanging from the top of the frame.

"Mom!" Ash yelled upstairs. "Why is the mistletoe out in November?"

"You now how I love to decorate early sweetie." His mom replied.

"Well, it is tradition." May said.

Ash and May moved close together. They moved in there lips readied. There lips were a hairs length apart when the kissed. A passionate one, unlike one of those quick pecks that most people give. In the background you could hear the chorus to the song playing.

_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy _

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  


It was a beautiful site to behold, and that moment would carry there relationship for the rest of there lives.

* * *

**Me: So how did I do, was it as horrible as the other short story I did or is it better? The song, in my opinion, fit perfectly, even if it wasn't the main aspect.**

**Michael: You did pretty well in my eyes.**

**Me: Your 8 everything looks pretty good in your eyes.**

**Michael: True**

**Both: See you guys next time.**


End file.
